


The Beginning

by ZRobnett, ZRobnett2



Series: end it to win it [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Reality, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Canon Era, M/M, Male Homosexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3906952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZRobnett/pseuds/ZRobnett, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZRobnett2/pseuds/ZRobnett2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean comes back from endverse after being taught how to be with Cas and initiates a relationship with Past-Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning

When Dean was transported back home, he was dropped on the side of the road next to 2009 Cas. He told him not to ever change. Then he stood there a moment, just looking at him, and he said, "Hey, Cas... Have you ever been kissed?"

Cas replied, "No. I have never had the occasion. Why?"

Dean walked up to him. "Cas, zap us to the hotel, please. I wanna talk to you about...some stuff. But not the room Sam is in."

Cas nodded. "Alright, Dean." He touched Dean's forehead, and they were in an empty hotel room.

Dean looked around and then nodded. "Yeah. Okay. I'll be right back. I'm going to go check you into this room."

Cas tilted his head quizzically. "But, Dean, I don't sleep. I don't require a room."

Dean sighed. "Cas can you just..trust me. Okay? Stay here; I'll be right back."

Dean went and checked Cas (under a different name) into that room. He called Sam and told him he was fine and with Cas and would be back in the morning. Sam wasn't happy about it, but he agreed. Dean came back in the room, and Cas was sitting upright on the side of the bed. Dean went through his brain trying to recall what Future Cas had told him to do. _"Okay...don't spook him. Approach slowly and just...touch him. Okay...I can do that."_

Dean took his jacket off and laid it over a chair. He looked over at Cas. "Hey, Cas. Why don't you take your coat off, get comfortable?"

Cas looked down at his outfit. "I am perfectly comfortable, Dean. I don't feel heat or cold. So, this is fine."

Dean rubbed his head. "How 'bout you just do it anyway? Humor me. "

Cas sighed. "Okay, Dean. If you insist." He took his coat off and laid it on the chair like Dean had done. Dean was standing facing the wall. He had his hand on his neck. _"What are you doing, Dean...Maybe he's not ready for all this."_

Dean turned and was startled to see Cas standing right behind him. His breath caught. "Cas, what are you doing?"

Cas stared intently at him. "I felt your longing. For... Me."

Dean inhaled and exhaled deeply. "Longing? Yeah... Okay. Cas, come sit over here. Okay?"

Dean led him to the bed and sat down next to him. Dean was nervous. He couldn't recall the last time he had been nervous making a move on someone. But this wasn't just someone, this was Cas. Dean didn't want to screw this up. He turned to face Cas on the bed. "Cas. I'm gonna try something, alright. And, don't blink out on me, okay?"

Cas ran his eyes over Dean's face, studying, seeking to understand. "Alright, Dean."

Dean loosened Cas' tie and took it off. Cas watched his movements, but he didn't move. Dean slowly unbuttoned Cas' shirt. Cas took an intake of breath. "Is this okay, Cas?" Dean questioned. Cas nodded. Dean slid his hand inside Cas' shirt, running his hand up his chest. 

Cas sat up straighter on the bed, his breathing unsteady. "Dean?" he questioned.

Dean looked into Cas' eyes. "Do you like how this feels, Cas? Do you like when I touch you?"

Cas' face looked strained. "It is pleasant, but it makes me uncomfortable in other areas." He slid his hand over his groin and rubbed.

Dean bit his lip at the sight of Cas rubbing himself. He was breathless when he said, "I can help with that, too. In a minute, alright?"

Dean touched Cas' face; he leaned in and brushed his lips over Cas'. Cas looked startled, but he didn't blink out so Dean took that as a good sign. He brushed his lips again. Then he whispered, "Open your mouth for me, Cas." Cas did, and Dean deepened the kiss. Cas' hands were at his side, and he was gripping the comforter. Dean sat back. He ran his hands over his eyes. "What am I doing?" He got up, running his hand across his mouth. "You're not ready for all this." He turned back to apologize, and Cas was standing right there.

Cas reached his hands out. "So, if I like this, I'm supposed to touch you? Like this?" He slid his hands up the front of Dean's shirt, pushing him against the wall.

Dean wet his lips. "Uhm...yeah." 

Cas nodded and stepped closer to Dean, one hand sliding behind his back. Cas asked, "And then, I...kiss you? Like the pizza man?"

Dean was enthralled. "Uhm...yeah...sure."

Cas stepped in and pressed his body against Dean's. His hands slid around his waist to pull him close. He kissed Dean, opening his mouth, and slowly his tongue slid into Dean's mouth. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas' shoulders and his tongue met Cas'. They intertwined and came apart. Massaged over each other. Cas moaned and it startled him. He stepped back from the kiss. "I...liked that...very much."

Dean panted. "Me too, Cas. There's...more we can do. If you want?"

Cas' eyes were bright. "Yes. Show me."

"Okay. I can't show you everything tonight, but I can help with your cock being uncomfortable."

Cas rubbed his groin again. "And this? Is my 'cock'?"

Something about Cas saying the word made Dean even hotter then he already was. "Yeah. That's right."

Dean led him to the bed and had him lie back. He took off his shirt and stretched out his body to cover Cas'. He ran his hand through Cas hair and kissed him. Cas' arms came up to wrap around him. Dean shifted, kissing along Cas' jawline and down his neck. He spread his shirt open and kissed his chest. Cas was breathing heavily. "Dean, this doesn't seem to be helping my cock. It is just getting tighter."

Dean kissed down his stomach. "I'm getting there, Cas. Don't worry." He continued down till he reached Cas' waistband. He looked up at Cas. "I'm gonna take these off now, okay?"

Cas nodded and watched Dean. Dean slid his pants and boxers off. He pushed them down to pool at his feet. Cas' cock was hard and standing erect. Dean breathed out "Oh. You're beautiful, Cas."

Cas smiled. "Thank you, Dean."

Dean wrapped his hand around Cas' cock and started to stroke it. Cas moaned. He put his mouth over the head and swirled his tongue around. Cas' breathing increased. Dean wet his lips then slid his mouth all the way down Cas' shaft. Cas jerked his hips, nearly choking Dean with his cock. Dean pulled back some and picked up speed. Cas' hand came down on Dean's head. He held it in place and thrust his hips up. Cas was essentially fucking Dean's mouth. Dean was so hard he thought he was going to come just from Cas' enthusiasm. Cas was moaning and chanting, "Dean...Dean..Dean." His body shook. He threw his head back and emptied his load down Dean's throat. Dean swallowed what he could, the rest seeped out of the corners of his mouth to trickle down Cas' cock. Cas released Dean's head and he eased back up, sucking off the rest of the come from the tip of Cas' cock. Dean slid up to lay beside Cas. Cas was a wreck. His eyes were shining. His hair was messed up. His lips were quivering. Dean thought he never looked better. 

Cas said shakily, "What..what just happened?"

Dean smiled. "You just had your first orgasm, buddy. How do you feel?"

"I feel very strange, and I have the urge to hold and kiss you."

Dean's smile widened, and he moved into Cas' embrace. "Awesome!" 

Dean kissed Cas and loved being wrapped in his arms. Eventually, when Dean's lips were getting sore and his body was wearing down, he told Cas he needed to sleep. That tomorrow he would show Cas more. Cas pulled Dean against his chest and ran his hand through his hair. "Sleep, Dean. I'll watch over you."

 


End file.
